


“PENSAMIENTOS DE UN ÁNGEL CAÍDO”

by PhillyelTsuki



Series: ÁNGEL CAÍDO. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5X04 “The End”, M/M, Spoilers, extraña quimica
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhillyelTsuki/pseuds/PhillyelTsuki
Summary: Los pensamientos de Lucifer en el cuerpo de Sam, cuando se encuentra con Dean en el futuro, porque sus palabras tenían más de un significado.





	

Año 2014

POV Lucifer  
Hacia como 5 años cuando por fin pudo apoderarse del cuerpo de Sam Winchester, aún recuerda el haberse sentido un poco defraudado de Sam, cuando le dijo “Si” y abandono a Dean, pero solo fue un momento esa decepción, luego no le importo tanto, porque lo que realmente recuerda es el dolor que sintió cuando Dean decidió cazarlo y darle muerte, fue cuando reconoció que cierta parte de él se rompió y se arrepintió de poseer a Sam, ya que Dean se había convertido en algo parecido a su hermano Michael, todo lo solucionaban matando o acabando el problema y ya, algo que en un tiempo pasado Dean nunca habría hecho, él trataría de hallar otra solución; pero ahora no lo reconocía, era muy distinto a cuando lo conoció por primera vez y ahora era tan él, tan su hermano Michael, ahora solo sabía reconocerlo porque tenía esa misma terquedad de matar cualquier cosa sobrenatural y también porque su hermano menor, Castiel, no se separaba de él aunque ya no tuviera sus poderes para protegerlo, de cierta forma entendía a su hermano menor Castiel, del porque no se separaba de él, Dean tenía esa aura de atraer a los demás en más de un sentido, él mismo se sintió atraído aunque le duela reconocerlo.  
Además de nada servía el hacerse el sorprendido cuando vio a Dean con el colt en mano para matarlo, él ya lo sabía, sabía que había conseguido el colt de las manos de los demonios para asesinarlo y que había torturado a uno de sus subordinados para saber su localización, de cierta manera se sintió muy decepcionado cuando se enteró que recurrió de nuevo a la tortura para saber dónde se encontraba, no fue por el demonio ciertamente al delatarlo, el que tuviera este sentimiento, fue por él, por Dean, por el que se sintió así, fue por él porque estaba destruyendo y dañando su ya de por si lastimada alma, aunque él sabía que no le importaba esto al cazador, ya no le importaba porque había perdido a su Sammy, a su hermanito y ahora se arrepentía de no haberle dicho que “si” a Michael, ahora su patética excusa de luchar es salvar al mundo de él, pero el mundo o más bien la humanidad ya está más que perdida, sabía que si Dean tuviera a Sam a su lado todo sería diferente, a él por mucho que le cueste creer y admitir, le gustaría que fuera diferente.  
Que volviera a ser el mismo detestable humano que protegía a su hermano menor de todo y todos, incluso de él mismo.  
Que fuera el mismo humano que se enfrentaba a cualquier cosa sin importarle el peligro.  
Que fuera el humano al que-por mucho que le doliera reconocerlo-le hubiera gustado que lo aceptara con Sam a su forma actual y le brindara ese cariño y protección que su propio padre y hermanos se negaron a dárselo-aunque no es como si hiciera muchos méritos para merecerlo-pero no lo era y no lo volvería a ser, lo sabía muy bien, sabía que algo se había roto dentro del mayor de los Winchester. Por eso no se sorprendió cuando lo vio frente suyo, de antemano sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones con él, matarlo y si era posible morir él también ahí mismo después de lograr su objetivo, aunque eso significara sacrificar a sus amigos algo que realmente no le importaba a él, pero que viniendo de Dean se sentía muy defraudado y ¿triste? Por su decisión ya que incluso usaba a sus amigos como carnada, por eso no les puso obstáculos en el camino, para facilitarle su llegada aunque sería de en vano, ya que terminaría matándolo aunque le doliera mucho hacerlo.  
Y lo hizo, realmente lo hizo, al contrario como pensaba no le dolió mucho hacerlo, lo sentía por Sam, que aún estaba una parte de él dentro suyo, pero el matar a Dean, no represento ningún daño que creía que sentiría, realmente no, tal vez porque ese no era el Dean porque él que incluso había envidiado a Sam al tener un hermano que lo protegiera y cuidara, escucho pasos y lo que paso a continuación realmente le sorprendió.  
Si sorprendido, que cuando al matar a Dean y darse vuelta ahí estaba Dean, si el mismo Dean por el que se preguntó porque su hermano no podría ser así, el mismo idiota que lucharía contra todo por proteger a Sammy, si ahí estaba el Dean Winchester al verdaderamente conocía, el del año 2009.  
-hola, Dean-no puede evitar sonreír ¿alegremente?, no lo sabe-¿no es una sorpresa?-realmente lo es, ya tieneal enfrente al verdadero Dean Winchester y no una sombra de lo que una vez fue aunque el mayor de los hermanos lo ve serio y no dice nada.  
-has viajado mucho para ver esto, ¿verdad?-no puede evitar el intentar acercarse, aunque es consciente que Dean le rehuirá porque todavía no puede creer la imagen que tiene frente a él y no es precisamente por ver como mataba a su yo del futuro.  
-adelante, mátame-es lo que le dice, sereno, serio como si nada y a él solo le causa gracia por la situación aunque realmente le sorprende que le pida eso, sería lo último que le hiciera, al menos a él.  
-¿matarte?, ¿no crees que eso sería algo redundante?-le hace notar al ver detrás de él, el cuerpo de su homologo-lo siento-le dice sincero, por primera vez-Debe ser doloroso, hablar conmigo de esta forma, pero debía ser tu hermano, tenía que serlo-Sus palabras tienen más de un significado para él, no es tan solo que Sam fuera su recipiente, es el que él realmente deseaba sentirse hermano de Dean. Quiere tocarlo, acercarse, pero al tratar de poner su mano en su hombro, él se aleja viéndole furioso al verlo en el cuerpo de su hermano menor, de su Sammy, y le duele realmente le duele que le vea así, lo da entender al apretar su puño y suspirar ¿frustrado? Realmente le afecta aún la poca humanidad que queda de Sam, aunque no le extraña cuando le vio, esa parte reacciono por sí sola, llenándole de una calidez enorme que no sentía hace años, lo extraño es que ni siquiera con Michael se sentía así-No tienes que temerme Dean. ¿Qué crees que voy a hacer?-dice mirándole a los ojos con honestidad y pasándole de largo, aunque el cuerpo de Sam le implora que lo abrase, que no deje ir a su hermano, no, prefiere ver una rosa algo ya marchita, ignorando las duras facciones que Dean le dirije.  
-no lo sé, ¿tal vez freír al planeta?- es lo que le contesta serio y algo molesto, aunque no lo entiende del todo  
-¿Por qué?-y si ¿Por qué lo haría?-¿Por qué querría destruir esta maravilla? hermosa en un billón de formas… la última obra maestra de Dios-le explica ante su dura mirada, nunca destruiría ese hermoso planeta, aunque no dijo nada de los seres humanos que lo habitaban ¿verdad?-¿has oído la historia de cómo caía de la gracia?-cambia de tema, viéndole sereno y queriendo que entienda sus razones del porqué de sus acciones  
-Santo Dios, no vas a contarme ese cuento, ¿verdad?, mi estómago no lo soportaría-le trata de contestar algo irónico, tratando de calmarse lo sabe por su postura, pero no le importa, le contara la parte de su historia con la esperanza que lo entienda aunque sabe que realmente no lo lograra.  
-¿sabes porque Dios me desterró?porque lo amé…-eso es verdad amo más a su padre que a él mismo y eso era decir mucho-más que a nada y luego Dios creó… los creó a ustedes, sus monos lampiños-no puede evitar decirlo con una sonrisa torcida y rabia, aunque sabe que hay excepciones, Dean y Sam Winchester son una excepción- y nos pidió a todos que nos inclináramos ante ustedes…que los amáramos más que a él…y dije: “Padre no puedo”, dije: “Estos seres humanos son defectuosos, homicidas.” Y por eso Dios hizo que Michael me lanzara al infierno. Dime, ¿el castigo se ajusta al crimen? ¿Y más cuando tenía razón?-lo dice con cierto dolor, enojo al recordarlo, porque por unos simples seres sin gracia alguna perdió lo que más quería a su padre y hermanos, pero sabe que de cierta forma Dean lo entiende y lo comprende, él mismo ha visto que tan crueles y sádicos pueden ser los de su especie unos con otros-mira cuantos de ustedes han hecho todo esto… ¿y cuantos me culpan por esto?-por un momento ve la duda en sus ojos pero sabe que no debe cantar victoria, no cuando le mira de esa forma tan ¿extraña o confiada?, no sabe definirlo pero aun así no puede evitar el sonreír.  
-no me engañas, ¿sabes?, con tu compasión por el diablo, se lo que eres-le dice seguro y sereno y no le extraña, Dean tiene la capacidad de guardar calma cuando se requiere aunque no puede evitar el mirarlo intrigado cuando le dice que sabe lo que es.  
-¿Qué soy?-le pregunta, para saber la respuesta, aunque la intuye, solo quiero saber lo que piensa.  
-Eres lo mismo pero más grande. La misma cucaracha que he estado aplastando toda mi vida. Un feo, maligno, reptante pedazo de basura sobrenatural, la única diferencia entre tú y ellas… es tu enorme ego-le dice con las lágrimas juntándose en sus verdes ojos, por un momento le duele que le compare con la demás basura pero él sabe que es algo sobrenatural, algo que no acepta Dean tan fácilmente, aunque por lo de ego, se declara culpable, como no sentirse poderoso y grande cuando sabe que lo es, pero en fin se desvía del tema.  
-me agradas Dean-le dice sonriendo aunque este no le crea realmente, no le culpa, alegre de ver al Dean que conoció hace mucho tiempo, al mismo que no le importa que lo pueda matar en un segundo y le reta con la mirada y con su contestación, y no puede evitar el sonreír de esa forma, aunque realmente no sabe si es él o Sam realmente-veo lo que otros ángeles ven en ti-y no es mentira, ahí está de nuevo esa aura que atrae a todo tipo de seres, incluso a los ángeles, puede ver su alma, a pesar de estar desmoronándose por verlo en el cuerpo de su Sammy, es blanca, pura, es sencillamente perfecta, aunque no lo crea, y eso es lo que ven los demás ángeles en él, su alma y su lealtad con las personas que ama y que incluso morirá protegiendo- Adiós, nos veremos pronto-se despide de él, pero no es lo que realmente quiere hacer, pero debe hacerlo aunque le duela mucho, no le importa si lo nota en su mirada.  
-mejor mátame ahora-le grita, sorprendiéndole, porque él nunca haría algo así, nunca lo mataría, tal vez no le escucho bien.  
-¿perdón?-pregunta, deseando con todo lo que queda de su alma que no le haya dicho eso, aunque sabe que se equivoca.  
-mejor mátame ahora, o te juro que hallare una forma de matarte y no voy a parar-le mira sereno, y en su fondo conmovido, le ha dado a entender que no desea matarlo, que es lo último que haría sino le detiene, se hace una vaga ilusión, que Dean le comprende y que tal vez, ve en su mirada todo ese amor y protección que él le brindo a Sam y que a él le falto, haciéndose la ilusión en que tal vez a Dean le hubiera gustado protegerlo para evitar todo ese daño, aunque realmente sabía que lo decía por que se encontraba en el cuerpo de su hermano menor, se le acerca igualmente sereno.  
-sé que no, y tampoco le dirás que “sí” a Michael y sé que no mataras a Sam, que hagas lo que hagas, siempre vas a terminar aquí,decidas lo que decidas, aunque alteres los detalles, siempre vamos a terminar aquí-sabe que es cierto realmente lo espera, ve su lucha por no derramar esas lágrimas, que se muere por quitar con su mano y consolarlo, pero no puede, realmente no puede, sabe que está siendo cruel pero no importa si con eso logra que Dean no se convierta en una sombra de sí mismo-yo gano, sí, yo gano-esto él mismo sabe que es mentira, porque este es el verdadero Dean, él que encontrara una forma de detenerlo sin sacrificar a ninguno de sus seres queridos, a su Sammy y sin sacrificarse el mismo.  
-te equivocas-le dice derramando una lagrima pero con toda la determinación en su mirada de poder detenerle y sabe que lo lograra.  
-te veo en cinco años, Dean-se despide sonriendo, porque sabe que este Dean, no será como al que mato, este es el verdadero y encontrara una forma de pararle, se va pero se asegura que Zacarías no le haga nada, él aparte de Castiel le protegerá lo más que pueda, porque sabe que el único que le detendrá, será él y no su hermano Michael, hasta entonces esperara, porque no le importara sabe y está conforme al ver en la mirada de Dean, un deseo de querer protegerle y sanar ese sufrimiento por el que paso con su familia, sabe que este Dean sería capaz de aceptarlo a pesar de todo, porque es capaz de darse un tiro en la cabeza si algo malo le pasa a Sammy.  
Ya lo ha dicho y lo vuelve a decir, le hubiera gustado que su hermano Michael fuera como Dean Winchester, como ese mono lampiño que es capaz de dar todo por todos aquellos que le importan, como ese idiota que sin importar que siempre protegerá su hermanito Sammy, aunque no lo merezca.

FIN


End file.
